


Hogwrite

by JustePhi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 20th century writers, Hogwarts AU, Sartre est Gryffon, What Have I Done, famous writers as hogwarts students, stoppez-moi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustePhi/pseuds/JustePhi
Summary: Je peux tout expliquer : je traînais sur Wikipédia (jugez pas) et j'ai appris que Aldous Huxley avait été l'un des profs de George Orwell quand ce dernier était étudiant à Eton et j'ai trouvé ça beaucoup trop génial pour ne pas en faire une fanfic (au titre pourri, je sais). Voilà.A priori c'est un one-shot. A priori. Haha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je peux tout expliquer : je traînais sur Wikipédia (jugez pas) et j'ai appris que Aldous Huxley avait été l'un des profs de George Orwell quand ce dernier était étudiant à Eton et j'ai trouvé ça beaucoup trop génial pour ne pas en faire une fanfic (au titre pourri, je sais). Voilà.  
> A priori c'est un one-shot. A priori. Haha.

Ses livres de cours sous le bras, le Français traversa la cour centrale de Poudlard, en direction du grand escalier.

Il s'appelait en vérité Jean-Paul Sartre. Rares étaient celleux qui l'appelaient par son nom, la prononciation anglaise de "Jean-Paul" soulevant inévitablement des rires étouffés sur son passage. On l'appelait donc "le Français" et ce n'était pas vraiment mieux. De toutes manières ça lui était égal. De sa main libre, il ajusta ses lunettes aux verres épais qui lui donnaient l'air d'une grenouille, renforçant un peu plus les clichés de son pays d'origine.

A Poudlard, c'était le printemps. Des tables de bois et des bancs avaient été sortis dans la cour. Aux heures de pause comme celle-ci il était difficile d'y trouver une place, la plupart des élèves dédaignant les salles de leurs maisons pour venir "travailler" ici. Jean-Paul s'approcha de l'une d'entre elles, où plusieurs de ses amis étaient assis.

" _Gentlemen_." salua-t-il avec toute la gravité dont il était capable.

George, le plus proche de ses camarades, tiqua nerveusement de l’œil. Malgré son origine sociale particulièrement prestigieuse – son père était un haut fonctionnaire du Ministère de la Magie – il s’obstinait à se faire passer pour bien moins privilégié qu’il ne l’était en réalité, allant même jusqu’à raconter à tout le monde, en première année, qu’il venait d’une famille de Moldus pauvres. La distinction un peu snob du Français à son égard lui rappelait sans cesse la vérité et cela le contrariait beaucoup. Jean-Paul en était tout à fait conscient et en rajoutait dans ses manières pour le simple plaisir de le contrarier.

Malgré la concurrence de longue date entre leurs deux maisons respectives – Gryffondor et Serpentard – il y avait entre les deux adolescents un certain respect. Georges, Orwell de son nom de famille (1), était fascinant par la précision de ses paroles, le rôle qu'il se donnait, son imagination fantasque. " _Ce sera un grand romancier"_ pensa Sartre, qui méprisait la fiction et ne jurait que par la philosophie moldue. Il eut un soupir de pitié. Pauvres George. Un si grand potentiel gâché.

Aux côtés de George se trouvait un autre jeune homme, le visage presque collé aux pages de son énorme livre de cours, qui n’avait même pas remarqué l’arrivée de son camarade gryffon.

« Encore plongé dans tes runes, Ronald ? »

Le dénommé Ronald lui donna soudainement toute son attention et releva la tête de son livre, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard :

« Pour la dernière fois, mon nom est John. Je refuse de porter le même prénom qu’un _Weasley_. »

Le mépris dans sa voix était palpable. S’il y avait bien une personne plus typiquement Serpentard que George, c’était bien John Ronald Tolkien. Il détestait les personnes qui n’étaient pas issues de familles prestigieuses de sorciers « au Sang Pur » et la famille Weasley semblait avoir trouvé une place particulière au milieu de sa haine, pour une raison connue de lui seul.

Jean-Paul s’assit à leurs côtés et tordit le cou pour lire les titres de leurs manuels. Tolkien disparaissait presque derrière une pile d’ouvrages écrits en runes, en gobelbabil ou en latin, comme à son habitude. La magie l’intéressait peu en tant que telle : il la considérait comme un moyen pratique pour faire apparaitre des choses et se défendre face à ses ennemis, mais les langues anciennes étaient la seule matière qui attisait réellement son intérêt.

« Toi, tu ne veux pas du prénom de Weasley, reprit Georges en regardant négligeamment ses ongles, mais t’es tu demandé si Weasley voulait avoir le même prénom que toi ?

\- Retourne à tes animaux parlants et lâche-moi, grogna John en se replongeant dans les runes.

\- Des animaux parlants ? S’étonna Sartre. »

Georges posa promptement la main sur les rouleaux de parchemin qui encombraient sa table et les enroula vivement, le visage couvert d’embarras.

« Rien, dit-il. Un devoir pour, euh…les soins aux créatures magiques.

\- Il ment, sifflota Tolkien. Monsieur se prend Gilderoy Lockhart.”

L’embarras de Georges était de plus en plus palpable. Fort heureusement pour lui, Sartre fit remarquer que c’était l’heure de leur leçon de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, à savoir le cours préféré de Georges, et les yeux de ce dernier s’illuminèrent tandis qu’il fonçait vers la salle de classe, John sur ses talons.

« A toute à l’heure, le Français ! »

Resté seul, Sartre quitta la table et se dirigea vers sa destination initiale, à savoir la salle commune des Gryffondor. En repensant à Georges, il secoua la tête d’un air désolé.

Des animaux qui parlent.

Quelle idée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du coup je pense que cette fic sera une série de one-shot publiés de manière aléatoire parce que j'aime le danger et la désorganisation - also j'ai changé le titre, il est tout aussi nul que le premier mais celui-là a au moins le mérite de me faire rigoler.  
> Side note : j'ai choisi trois auteur.ices du XXe par maison Poudlard (plus de personnages aurait été ingérable) et je les ai répartis selon ce que je sais de leur vie (à savoir leur fiche wikipédia / biographies) et leurs œuvres (que je connais plus ou moins bien). Je peux me tromper sur leur maison et vous avez le droit de ne pas être d'accord mais n'oubliez pas qu'on est là pour le FUN. Bisous.

Laissant derrière lui ses camarades Serpentard, Sartre arriva dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. En entrant, il manqua percuter une jeune fille noire aux cheveux très courts, qui sursauta à son contact :

« Je sais que les Gryffons foncent droit devant sans regarder autour d’eux, mais tout de même, fit-elle. »

Le Français soupira. Maya Angelou était, tout comme lui, une cinquième année. Contrairement à lui, dont les tendances posées et introverties lui avait souvent valu des doutes sur sa véritable appartenance à sa maison, Maya se distinguait par sa détermination et son aplomb à tout épreuve. Elle parlait cinq langues moldues à la perfection et, si son caractère ardent lui était souvent reproché, chaque professeur admettait qu’elle était une des meilleurs élèves de la maison, et de loin.

« Penses-tu que nous aurons des rapports cordiaux, un jour, Maya ?

\- Me la joue pas gentleman, le Français. Ça marche peut-être sur tes copains de Serpentard, mais pas sur moi. Garde tes phrases compliquées pour eux, tu veux ? »

Angelou ne supportait que modérément l’amitié qui liait Jean-Paul, Orwell et Tolkien, principalement parce que ce dernier ne ratait pas une occasion pour commenter ses cheveux, sa peau, son accent, ses origines, bref, pour être insupportable.

« Laisse une chance à John. Et à moi.

\- Est-ce que j’ai l’air d’avoir ton temps ? S’impatienta la jeune sorcière. Bouge de là. »

Elle reprit le parchemin qu’elle lisait avant de le rencontrer et prit des notes avec frénésie. Elle était si concentrée qu’elle ne vit pas le coin de mur sur sa gauche et se cogna le genou.

« Peut-être que si tu n’écrivais pas en marchant, tu te cognerais moins ? Suggéra Sartre. »

Blessée dans son amour-propre, elle fit volte-face en grdant la tête haute sans lui répondre. Il sourit, amusé. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre que la rudesse de Maya à son égard était une marque, si non d’amitié, mais de respect. Et c’était une chance, car les gens qu’elle méprisait – Tolkien en tête de file – avait un réel souci à se faire.

« Elle ne changera jamais, hein ? fit une voix derrière lui. »

Sartre se retourna. C’était Stephen, un grand gaillard de sixième année qui s’était pris d’affection pour « le petit français » pour des raisons connues de lui seul. Il avait, comme toujours, un livre à la couverture sombre à la main, que Jean-Paul désigna du menton.

« Encore tes histoires de monstres !

\- Du génie. Répliqua King en serrant le livre contre lui avec ferveur. De la pure littérature. Tu adorerais si tu n’étais pas aussi snob. »

Là où John avait une passion pour les langues étrangères et Maya pour les ennuis, Stephen raffolait des récits mythologiques ou d’horreur, à tel point qu’il écrivait même les siens (quand ses professeurs ne confisquaient pas ses brouillons pendant qu’il écrivait en classe). Il avait un certain succès, même si Sartre n’avait jamais été intéressé par ce genre littéraire.

« Je lirais tes romans d’horreur quand tu liras de la philosophie.

\- Philo-quoi ? répliqua Stephen en fronçant le nez, réponse qu’il donnait systématiquement. »

Lui et Sartre allaient partir dans les joutes verbales dont ils avaient le secret sur les bienfaits comparés de la fiction et de la philosophie, quand la sonnerie de l’école retentit. Les yeux de Stephen se mirent à briller. C’était l’heure de leur cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

« J’en ai pas fini avec toi, le snob. Conclut-il en prenant ses affaires.

\- Je n’en doute pas une seconde. »


	3. Chapter 3

Le duo formé par Jean-Paul Sartre et Stephen King faisait l’objet de nombreuses railleries, bien que doucement inoffensives, au sein de leur maison. L’aspect frêlement intellectuel du français, associée au mètre quatre-vingt-dix de Stephen et son accent nord-américain à couper au couteau, leur valait de nombreux surnoms. Depuis cinq ans que ces deux-là se connaissaient, ils avaient cessé d’y prêter attention et riait volontiers avec les autres. De toute façon, ces blagues n’allaient jamais bien loin. Les histoires _gore_ de Stephen et son talent prodigieux en cours de Sortilèges lui avaient bâti une sacrée réputation dans l’école.

Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal des cinquième année s’organisait comme suit : les Serpentard, représentés par Georges Orwell et Tolkien, avaient cours en même temps que les Poufssouffle avec le professeur Huxley – un pauvre bougre vite chahuté par ses élèves, et que Georges avait érigé, allez savoir pourquoi, en véritable idole. Les Gryffondor partageaient donc le cours avec les Serdaigle, qui étaient un peu moins méprisables à leurs yeux que les Serpentard, mais vraiment à peine.

En entrant dans la salle de classe, Sartre toisa imperceptiblement du regard un des seuls autres étrangers de l’école, un Polonais appelé Sigmund. A moins qu’il ne soit allemand, ce qui aurait été pire. Son nom de famille, Freud, ne faisait pas si allemand que ça. Dans tout les cas Sartre trouvait que c’était un drôle de type dont, en bon Français méprisant, il ne se serait approché pour rien au monde. Il suivit Stephen à leur table habituelle et sortit ses affaires en silence.

A ce moment précis, Maya entra dans la pièce en trombe et passa devant leur table en les ignorant superbement, avant de s’écrouler à l’avant dernier-rang. La professeure Yourcenar, directrice de Serdaigle, leva les yeux dans sa direction.

« Miss Angelou, quel honneur de vous avoir avec seulement cinq minutes de retard, au lieu des dix habituelles. 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

La sanction était quasi-rituelle, car Maya était régulièrement en retard. Elle n’en fit pas moins grogner les Gryffon et ricaner les Serdaigle. Maya haussa une épaule peu concernée et sortit ses affaires en silence. Elle savait que personne n’oserait la confronter. Pas de face, du moins.

« Vivement l’année prochaine, qu’on soit débarrassés de Yourcenar, souffla King.

-  Je ne sais pas vraiment…Il parait que Flaubert veut récupérer les sixièmes année. Des amis à moi m’ont dit qu’il cite Baudelaire à toutes les sauces pendant ses cours. Ça doit être insupportable.

\- Baudelaire ? Ce n’est pas un des vôtres, les frenchies ?

\- Si, grogna Sartre en prenant des notes. Cette raclure.

\- Raclure ? Je pensais que c’était votre fierté nationale…C’est pas lui qui a écrit sur le goëland, là ?

\- …Un albatros, King. Pas un goëland. Et ses textes sont une fierté nationale, oui. Le bonhomme qui les a écrit, en revanche... _Man_ , j’irais cracher sur sa tombe, si je pouvais.

\- Ca ferait un bon titre de bouquin, ça. »

La professeure frappa dans ses mains, coupant court à leur conversation.

« On ne vous dérange pas ? Vous voulez dix points de moins, vous aussi ?

\- Pardon, professeure.

\- Bon. On finit de noter toutes les formules dans le calme avant de passer aux exercices : _Animula, vagula, blandula_ … »

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Je sais, Georges Orwell est un pseudonyme, mais va faire un personnage crédible qui s’appelle Eric Blair stp.


End file.
